Plik:Geometry Dash - DEADLY SILENT CLUB 100% - Hardest Impossible Level (13-09-15)-0
Opis //- Geometry Dash Disabled comments cuz people can't read the description before posting unnecessary comments. ;-) Deadly Silent Club made by DaXenomorph. (GWRoadMC2) Since lots of people were asking for a full 100% video of this level, I decided to work hours/days straight on it to get a clear gameplay. Lots of cutting precisely, using start positions & auto went into this, show some love & support by subscribing to stay updated for daily Geometry Dash Gameplay videos. (NOTE: Idiotic comments about that this shit is hacked/auto will be deleted immediately/marked as spam.) *There was an object limit at the end (white cube part), which was suppose to be a wave part through the cubes, but I decided to change it into cube since I faced the object limit and it was so unnecessarily long. Official level verified by: Cyrillic (Eleven) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYLNeh1aELLcvzgT4BcXqSA **Also, render was kinda messed up, it glitched out In & Dash in the opening intro, my apologies. Add me in-game: Toshey (Can't add everyone, send me an amazing message and I might add you :P) Leave a like and subscribe for more ◕‿◕ Opening intro song: Tristam - Moonlight (Credits to the song goes to the owner of the song). Intro song: I do not own the music in any way. All credit to music goes to the artist, not me. Swordland (Xeuphoria Remix) - Yuki Kajiura Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5w_lrDu5z7w *Yes, I accept level requests, that's what the GD part of my channel meant for. It depends on the gameplay, doesn't have to be a pretty level, as long as I like to play it (most importantly I listen to the music, so make a good choice, be original). Keep your level ID's in the comment section down below and it will be up to me if your level is getting recorded on my channel since I'll review it. I can't guarantee everyone a video of their level, so it's basically based on pure luck, although I most likely read most comments, so I will also pay attention to the IDs and check them out. **Great texture pack! (Twinkle - by Biton): Video link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqrnPjK9V24 Download link for Android: http://www.mediafire.com/download/otin4u4nun5rzj5/[2.001]Geometry_Dash_Twinkle_v1.apk Download link for Steam (PC): http://www.mediafire.com/download/qo69jbyih7fd9wt/[2.0]Geometry Dash Twinkle v1.zip There's no iOS version. Also, if the texture pack doesn't show up, change Graphics Settings to Medium. ──────────────────── //- G2A.COM - Games for a low price! https://www.g2a.com/r/toshdeluxe ──────────────────── //- Info Jump and fly your way through danger in this rythm-based action platformer! Prepare for a near impossible challenge in the world of Geometry Dash. Push your skills to the limit as you jump, fly and flip your way through dangerous passages. ──────────────────── //- Sony Vegas Pro Settings Pixel format: 8-bit Pixel aspect ratio: 1,0000 Compositing gamma: 2,222 (Video) View transform: OFF Full-resolution rendering quality: Best Motion blur type: Gaussian Deinterlace method: Blend fields Frame rate: 30,000 Resolution: 1920x1080x32 Audio: 192 Kbps; 48.000 Hz; 16 Bit; Stereo; WMA ──────────────────── //- System -OS: Windows 8.1 x64 -CPU: Intel® Core™ i7-3632QM (Intel Ivy Bridge) -CPU Speed: @ 2.20 GHz / Boost: 3.20 GHz -GPU: AMD Radeon HD 7670M -RAM: 4 GB DDR3 (SODIMM) -HDD: 1 TB 5400 RPM SATA -MC (Microprocessor Cache): 6 MB L3 cache -MB: Intel M HM76 -Screen: 39,6-cm (15,6-inch) HD BrightView LED-backlit (1366 x 768) -Monitor: LG 25UM65-P LED Display, 63.5 cm (25" inch) 21:9 UltraWide Monitor, TFT-LCD, IPS, Full HD, 2560 x 1080 pixels -Audio: Altec Lansing integrated speakers Dolby Advanced audio ──────────────────── //- Amazing Channels! www.YouTube.com/user/GameKiller346 https://www.youtube.com/user/weoweote0 https://www.youtube.com/user/JackTheFroster https://www.youtube.com/user/TheOnlyNevec (Riot) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBuU48hlxRelzAU_GuGJiCg (MonkeyTheOfficial) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9Wn3Tlq_Dv5CgQquaFzc4Q (The Railgunner) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsjWeDDjmRcWNpBjsr3zwbg (knobbelboy) ──────────────────── //- Subscribe for more! http://www.YouTube.com/user/ToshDeluxe Kategoria:Filmy